User blog:Axel Valentine/Drayden: Movies I have cried to
I may be a little bitch sometimes, but this bitch has a sensitive side (: When it comes to movies, I AM A CRYBABY! I will cry to almost anything sad or happy in a movie. So if you Wiki Girls want to watch a chick flick with me, the answer is YES! Aren't I the coolest gay guy you have ever met? :D So here are a couple of movies and television scenes that I have cried too! The Movies - Matilda was sooooooo good! I read the book and watched the movie! It was so real and her psychic powers were all and cool and shit. It was sad how her family treated her and that ugly bitch Miss Trunchbull. The ending touched my heart when Matilda was finally in a happy place living with Miss Honey! I LOVE HAPPY ENDINGS! I wish I could have one (: - If you are an anime fan and have not seen this movie, WATCH IT NOW! This a recommended movie for all people's to be honest. It is so fantastic. I honestly didn't understand the movie when I first watched it, so I had to keep re-watching it to fully grasp what it was talking about. This little girl's parents get turned into pigs by some fugly ass witch and she enters into this topsy-turvy dreamland and shit. It was so much going on but it was sooooooo good! It made me cry like crazy where her "friend" (who is a boy) turns into a dragon and shit and her wonders are finally revealed. Hmmm I feel like watching this movie again (: It is a long movie though. *THIS MOVIE IS A MUST-WATCH* ' '- I am not going to explain this. I honestly do not know why I cried. I think I was having a bad day when I watched this. - You all know I am a little Pokemon geek and when I first watched this episode back in 2000. . . . I cried for like 3 days. Ash released his Butterfree into the wild to go make babies with some other whore-looking Butterfree. And after that, Butterfree was never seen again. BUTTERFREE WAS FUCKING BADASS! I love that Pokemon to death. I honestly think every kid who saw this episode in 2000 cried to this. It was hard not to. - I didn't cry to this. . . but it hurt me a little. Like everytime this episode comes on, I change the channel. I don't know why it is so hard for me to watch this episode. It is just hard to believe J.T. died! I never really cared for J.T. but the backstory with Jiberty is probably what affected me. Ughh I can't talk about this anymore. IT IS SO SAD! - The final scene of this movie killed the living hell out of me. That is all. RIP SELENA Late at night when all the world is sleeping I'd stay up and think of you And I'd wish on a star That somewhere you are thinking of me too '' '' - Former best friends catfighting. The backstory and the flashbacks in the episode was what made me cry. I haven't watched Naruto since like 2008 so I have no clue what is going on now. - A dumbass junkie mama leaves her baby in the dumpster in this trashy ass city and just leaves the baby there and never come back for it. Some man found the baby in the trash and took it to the adoption agency where the baby is adopted by a white woman. So the baby grows up under the care of the white woman, then out of the blue, the junkie mama comes back and wants her baby back. You can foreshadow the rest (: I promise this is a good ass movie! The final scene had me crying! *THIS MOVIE IS A MUST WATCH* ' ' -You have to go''' REALLY''' in-depth to fully understand the situation. sooo i cant really explain all of this. But this nice little girl turns transforms into this beserk bitch and cuts shit up and is eventually sent back to "The Other World'' leaving her lonely friend all alone in her boring ass apartment. You have to watch all the episodes in order to understand this. MY FAIL.'' BASED ON A TRUE STORY - An intelligent black girl goes to an all-white school and she is bullied and picked on by other kids. The time period of this was when everything was segregated. The final scene had me BAWLING when all the white kids finally accepted her and they played with her on the playground and it made me so happy (: *MUST WATCH* ' ' I caused a flood of tears after watching this movie! It is kind of a blur what goes on in this movie but I remember the final scene where the fox says something like "We will always be friends till the end!" and it was soooo beautiful. OLD DISNEY > NEW DISNEY *MUST WATCH* I cried at how awful movie this was. Trololol I am such a crybaby (: Lol I can be a nice guy if you get to know me! (most of you already know) You just gotta give me chance haha 'ALSO! I CRIED TO THESE MOVIES WHEN I WAS LIKE 12 and under. ' Category:Blog posts